Izzy's Worst Nightmare
by Assena
Summary: This is one of my first fanfics and it's my first published, so don't flame me please! It's about Izzy and his memories of his past... and there's a liiiitle bit of Mizzy at the end. I made it PG just in case, you know. Enjoy!


**Izzy's Worst Nightmare**

- by Groovy Goma-Ness and Gabu-Sister 

It was a calm and peaceful night and the Digi-destined had had a long day and were just settled down for the night. 

"Good night Matt, good night Mimi" 

"Night TK" 

"Good night Sora, good night Tai." 

"Good night TK" 

"Good night Joe, good night Izzy." 

"Night TK" 

"Good night Gomamon, good night Tentomon, good night Palmon" "Good night TK" 

"Good night Gabumon, good night Agumon, good night Biyomon." "Good night TK" 

"Good night Patamon." 

"Night TK" 

"Ummmmm... Oh! Good night Matt, good night.." 

"GOOD NIGHT TK!!!!" "Oh, okay! Goodni.." "GO TO SLEEP, TK!!!" 

Everyone went to sleep. All was quiet. 

*** 

Tentomon was woken in the middle of the night by Izzy, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Suddenly Izzy yelled out. " MUM!! DAD!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

Izzy was dreaming. He didn't often have these dreams these days, but when he did it was no better than last time. It was always the same dream. He was in the back of a car. He could hear two voices talking. One was singing softly, the other grumbling to someone on a mobile phone he was talking into and driving at the same time. The one singing, he thought was his Mum. The other was his Dad. His REAL parents. His Mum turned to him and said " Are you alright, my little darling Koshiro?" Then she smiled and turned around. All was quiet for a while, Until suddenly there was a scream of, "JAMES!! LOOK OUT!!!" There was a flash of red light in front of him, then the sickening screech of twisting metal, then silence. It was always then that he realised that he was alive, and his parents weren't. He heard the ambulance arrive and started crying and yelled out "MUM!!! DAD!!! NOOOOO!!!" 

*** 

" Izzy? Izzy! Wake up! What is it?" Tentomon was anxiously shaking Izzy. The yell had woken up Sora and Agumon, but everyone else was asleep. 

" Huh? Oh no! What????" Izzy sat bolt upright, sweating all over. He saw Sora, Tentomon and Agumon staring at him worriedly. " What Is somethingwrong?" 

*** 

As the sun rose the next morning everyone woke and stretched and did generalmorning stuff. Tai looked up with his mini-telescope at a mountain that looked very dark and gloomy. 

"Do you think that's where Myotismon is?" queried Agumon, coming to stand beside Tai. 

" Maybe in fact most probably yes," replied Tai. "Well," he continued briskly, " let's get going! You know how it is with bad guys, the sooner we kick their butts, the sooner we get out of here!" His words were met with a chorus of loud groans and mumblings. Mimi groaned the loudest. 

"My feet still hurt from yesterday! And we're all really tired and I don't wanna move yet and" here she noticed Tai glaring at her, " and oh all right!" She grumped to her feet and stomped off to have some breakfast. It wasn't long before the friends were on the move again. *** 

As they walked, Tentomon spoke to Izzy about the night before. 

" You sounded really upset," he concluded. 

" It was a bad nightmare, that's all, Tentomon. Nothing for you to be overly concerned about," replied Izzy, in an unconcerned tone. The truth was, though, that nightmare had scared him, and it always had and alwayswould. 

"All right Izzy, but remember, I'm your friend! You can always count onme." 

"Right, Tentomon. Thanks." 

*** 

They were almost to the top when the thunder storm rolled overhead. They ignored it for a while, until a loud boom of thunder and an especially close flash of lightning sent TK running to hide behind Matt, totally freaked. 

"We can't go on in this!" called Matt to Tai over the rising wind. 

"We can't stop here!" called back Tai. "Keep going!" Then the rain started falling, soaking the digi-destined to their bones and making them shiver. Finally, to their relief, they came across a cave in the mountain. Quickly they huddled inside. 

"I hate storms, I hate storms, I hate storms, I hate storms," muttered TK. 

"It's okay now, little bro," comforted Matt, giving TK a hug. 

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that" warned Joe. From the back of the cave they could see some bright pairs of eyes appear. 

"Uh oh, what's that?" cried Mimi. 

"Pepper Breath, poi!" The light showed that it was a group of bats, who had been asleep, but the group's entrance to the cave had woken them up. 

"Oh dear," murmured Mimi. " They don't look like morning creatures." 

"Matt, I'm scared!" cried TK, hugging Matt tightly. 

"Don't worry, TK, I'll protect you," said Matt with as much courage as he could. He stood up. "Shoo!!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Well" he shrugged. 

"Try this instead, Matt. Bluuue blaster!" The bats flew away, scared. "Heywhere'd they go?" Everyone laughed.*** The displaced bats flew along the narrow passage, up to Myotismon's castle and told him what they'd seen. He grinned evilly. 

"Yeeees, perfect. They've walked right into my little trap. Yes, I'll get them now!" His evil laughter echoed through the castle. 

*** 

"Wow, a tunnel!" 

"So that's where the bats went!" They had just discovered the narrow passage though which the bats had escaped. 

"Well, do we go straight up, or rest first?" asked Tai to the group. 

"We rest." Everyone turned and saw Matt, sitting cross-legged on the floor with TK's sleeping head in his lap. 

"Okay," agreed Tai. "But someone'll have to guard. Oh well, I guess I will." Everyone settled down to sleep next to the small fire they had lit earlier and Tai settled down to keep watch. 

*** 

It was hours later and everyone had slept and eaten and were ready to go. They started the long climb upward. It was tough going. They had wide parts and narrow parts. Suddenly they came upon a wide open cave, with digi-hieroglyphs on the walls. 

"Prodigious!" cried Izzy. "I must stop and examine these ancientartifacts!" 

"We don't have time for that, Izzy," replied Tai. "Come on!" 

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up" he was already becoming absorbed by the symbols on the walls. 

"Well, okay Izzy. Just don't be too long." The others continued on, leaving Izzy and Tentomon behind. 

*** 

Tai's head emerged out of the tunnel. He peered cautiously around, and, on seeing the place empty, scrambled out, followed by the rest of the group. They all gazed around. "Well, now what?" asked Agumon nervously. 

"Uuuuuuh" Tai stood undecided. What would they do now? They all stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being that of a bat flitting away. Finally the silence was broken. 

"Well come on. Let's go up these stairs and see what's there," said Joe. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Well, all this waiting and silence was getting to me. We may as well get this over with," he explained, a little apologetically. They all headed up the steps. It was tough going. When they finally got to the top, they peered cautiously around. 

"I think no one's here. Come on," encouraged Tai, setting off across the hall. Everyone hurriedly ran after him. They certainly didn't want to be separated in this place. 

*** 

"Where are we now?" wondered Sora. They were in a small room, that had no other exit other than the way they'd come. 

"I think we took a wrong turning somewhere back there," said Matt. They all turned to leave, but to their surprise they found the door shut and locked! 

"Who shut the door?!" shrieked Mimi. 

"Not me!" everyone said at the same time. 

"Maaaaaatt" whimpered TK. 

"Not now TK!" snapped back Matt. 

"But Maaaatt!" TK was on the verge of bursting into tears. 

"Oh what is it TK?!" 

"What's that noise?" asked TK. 

"What noise?" Everyone listened intently. They realised that they could hear a faint rushing sound. No one said anything. "Matt my feet are wet." 

"Huh?" Matt turned to his little brother. "Now's not the time or the place,TK!" 

"There's water all over the floor Matt, and I'm standing in a puddle and it's cold!" TK whined. Matt suddenly realised that his feet were wet too. 

Suddenly he yelled, "WE'RE ANKLE DEEP IN WATER!!! THIS PLACE IS FLOODING!!!!" Panic set in. Everyone tried to scramble higher up the walls, but they kept slipping down. All the while the water level was rising fast. 

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!!" cried Biyomon, who was flying above the water. Patamon was flying with her. The water was getting deeper and deeper. Matt had TK sitting on his shoulders out of the water, but soon that would be no use. The water was up to his chest already. 

"I'm wet, I'm wet, I'm wet!!" moaned Mimi. Although she was cold too, she was holding Palmon above the water. Soon everyone one was swimming in the rising water, paddling to stay afloat. Before they knew it their heads were brushing the ceiling. "The roof!" "We'll drown!" A chorus of cries burst forth. 

"Do you see what I see, Agumon?" murmured Gabumon to Agumon quietly. 

"Yeah! It's a trap door!" Together they tried to open it, but it was locked. "It won't open!" 

"Together then, friend!" 

"Pepperbreath! Poi!" 

"Blue Blaster!" The attacks met on the trap door and it burst open. Everyone cheered. Matt pushed TK and Patamon out first, followed by everyone else. 

"Where's Gomamon?" asked Joe. 

*** 

Gomamon had dived down to the bottom of the pool, searching for the water outlet. He searched and searched, and soon found it, well hidden in the stone wall. He managed to turn it off, swam back up to the surface and jumped out unharmed, much to Joe's relief. 

"Phew! We're all out and safe!" sighed Mimi. 

"I'm not so sure about the safe part! Look out!" cried Palmon. For there, sitting on a huge black throne, was Myotismon. They'd emerged in his throneroom. 

"Uh oh." 

Myotismon rose from his throne and advanced on them, grinning, evilly showing his fangs. 

"Well look who got washed up in my castle. The famous and oh-so-great Digi-destined. Welcome to my humble abode." Again he grinned, before continuing on. "Please, stay awhile. Stay for dinner! My hospitality to you will be unsurpassable. But please don't be alarmed by my little friends. You might be quite SHOCKED!!!" His red lightning whipped out, catching Agumon and Gomamon. 

"AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE!!!" yelled Tai. 

"I can't Tai! All that swimming tired me out!" 

" Are you all just as tired?" gasped Matt, looking at Gabumon. The digimon all nodded sadly. 

"What? The great Digi-destined are all pooped? Awww, I won't get a proper fight. But oh well. As you're here I may as well deal with you." He stepped closer. "OH NO! HELP ME!!!" cried TK, running behind Matt. Matt stood bravely as Myotismon advanced on them. 

"Awww, big brother is so great, isn't he? But not for long! Grizzly wing!" He laughed as Matt and TK were knocked across the room. 

"MATT! Gabumon digivolve to GARURUMON!!! Howling Blaster!" 

"Boom bubble!! PAH!" The two attacks bounced off Myotismon harmlessly. 

"You can't hurt me! You're not strong enough! Grizzly wing!" The bats flew at Garurumon and Patamon, knocking them and Sora and Biyomon ( who'd been standing nearby ) down. 

"Oh no!" cried Tai. He and Joe were anxiously standing by their fallen comrades. "Agumon, are you okay?" 

"I don't know Tai," Agumon replied weakly. He tried to stand, but fellagain. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried to hurt Myotismon with her attack, but it came to no avail. 

"Who's this who's tickling me? Ah, Palmon and Mimi. We'll soon deal with you." He picked up Mimi and dangled her it the air. Mimi screamed. He was ready to strike, when a sound stopped him. 

"No you won't!!" A voice came from the door way. "You won't hurt her!" 

"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!!" A bolt of electricity hit Myotismon, knocking him off balance. 

"What's this??!!" he yelled, dropping Mimi. 

"IZZY!!!" cried Mimi, and she ran to him and gave him a huge hug. When she let go poor Izzy looked a bit dazed and was blushing brightly. "You saved mine and Palmon's lives! Oh thanks Izzy!" For once, Izzy was lost for words. 

"Uh thanks Mimi. We've got to assist the others in their peril!" He stammered, embarrassed. "Come on!" 

*** 

Myotismon retreated a bit. He hadn't bargained on getting a new and fresh opponent. So what now? Ah, he had it. It was time to experiment with his invention he'd been working on. All he had to do was lure Kabuterimon and Izzy into it and POW! He'd have them. He turned and called out to Izzy. 

"Come and get me!!" 

*** 

Izzy and Kabuterimon ran down the corridor after Myotismon. Boy, thought Izzy, this guy can move fast! Finally he realised that Myotismon had stopped. He and Kabuterimon slowed down and stopped, facing Myotismon. The door swung shut behind them. 

"Now I have you!" cried Myotismon. He turned and pushed a button. The room went fuzzy and Izzy didn't know where he was 

*** 

Izzy's vision cleared. He realised that he was facing Myotismon, one either side of a street. The street lights were on, and Kabuterimon wasn't there. 

"Where are we?" asked Izzy, puzzled. 

"Somewhere that your friends can't reach. Now I can crush you all, one at a time. Prepare to meet your doom, Digi-destined." Myotismon gathered up his power. Suddenly Izzy saw a car coming. It looked strangely familiar 

"NO! Don't! You'll kill innocent people!" The car was nearly on them 

Red lightning flicked across the road, striking the car. It swerved and crashed into a lamppost, with the sickening screech of twisting metal. Suddenly Izzy realised where he'd seen this before 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Izzy screamed. He ran towards the car. He stopped and stared. The sight filled his awareness and he could feel his tears running down his cheeks. 

"YES!" cried Myotismon. "I have destroyed you before you could even know about the Digi-destined. You are dead!" 

"No I'm not," said Izzy quietly. He remembered what people said now, about how it was a miracle that he'd lived, about how someone must have come and saved him. He knew now that he had to save himself. 

As if in slow motion, he opened the smashed back door and reached inside. He felt the baby seat and gently lifted the small body out of it. It was hardly breathing. Izzy sat down, with the baby on his lap. 

"You have to live," he whispered. "You have to live your life. There's so much to know about the world, about both this world and the Digital world. You are alive! You have to stay alive to accomplish your purpose in life. I know you did, or I wouldn't be present. 

"Knowledge! Find it everywhere, as much as you can. You have to know." He took his crest out and looked at it. "This will be yours one day. Live up to it's name!" 

Suddenly light shone out from his digivice and engulfed him. Izzy placed the baby down. "You're on you own now. Live your life, Izzy." Just as he vanished from the real world past, he heard a small crying and ambulances in the distance. Then it all went fuzzy again and he was teleported back to the digital world present. 

*** 

Kabuterimon was confused. Izzy and Myotismon had been there one second, but now they were gone. He looked around. There was machinery all around the walls, and a big control panel. He went up to it. There were lots of small buttons and next to them was a large green button that said "GO". There was also a purple button, with Izzy's crest on it. The same with all the other crests. Kabuterimon paused, then pushed Izzy's button. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Izzy and Myotismon reappeared. Myotismon looked faintly disappointed, but Izzy looked weak and tired. Izzy looked up at Kabuterimon. 

"Thanks Kabuterimon. You brought me back." Myotismon pushed past them and disappeared down the corridor. "Come on! We've got to help the others!"*** 

Matt couldn't believe his eyes. Izzy had just come out of nowhere, shocked Myotismon, saved Mimi, then disappeared after Myotismon. He was confused. Mimi had hugged Izzy. The strange thing was, though Izzy had looked surprised and embarrassed, he hadn't looked upset; in fact, he'd looked pleased! There might be something in that, thought Matt, as he pulled himself to his feet. He looked around. Garurumon had de-digivolved back to Gabumon. The others were all getting to their feet, dusting themselves off and talking quietly. Matt turned to TK. 

"Are you all right, little bro?" asked Matt, concerned. TK blinked at him. 

"Yeah I think so," he replied. Patamon ran up to TK and TK hugged him. Matt helped him to his feet. 

"Is everyone okay?" called Tai. Everyone replied with grunts and 'yeah's'. 

"Well, that was surprising," commented Joe, when they'd gathered together. 

"Yeah" agreed Matt, looking at Mimi, who blushed slightly under hisscrutiny. 

"Where'd Izzy go, anyway?" asked Biyomon. 

"Dunno." 

"Is everybody able to digivolve? I think I might be able to now I've rested," said Palmon. 

"First we've gotta find Izzy!" exclaimed Mimi. 

"I don't think that there's a need for that!" cried Agumon, as Myotismon reentered the room, followed closly by Izzy and Kabuterimon. TK cheered. Myotismon stopped and turned around. Izzy stopped too and stepped closer tohim. 

"It looks like your plan failed! And it was a revolting plan too!" No one had ever seen Izzy worked up into such a mad frenzy before. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!" Everyone gasped and stared at Izzy. "I'D ALWAYS WONDERED WHY THEY DIED AND NOW I KNOW!!!" Tears were running down Izzy's face now. "It was in your petty struggle for power! You killed two innocent people just so you could kill me!!! BUT I DIDN'T DIE!! I saved myself but I couldn't save them, because I had to live!!! THIS IS NOW VERY PERSONAL!!!!! KABUTERIMON!!!" Suddenly all the mad energy seemed to drain away out of him and he fell to his knees. "Deal with him." Then Izzy collapsed into unconsciousness. Mimi cried out and ran to him. 

"Izzy! Speak to me! Please!" Mimi was very upset by all of this. She had had no idea "Agumon, are you all ready?" Tai inquired of his friend. 

"Yes, we are." All the digimon digivolved and blasted Myotismon through the wall. "Let's get out of here!!" yelled Matt. "The roof's caving in!" They all ranfor it. 

*** 

Izzy slowly came into consciousness. He had no idea of the mad rush it had been to get out of the collapsing castle, nor of the rock hitting his head, nor of how many days he'd been out of it. He slowly opened his eyes. He was aware of people talking quietly around a small campfire. He opened his eyes and stared at the stars, feeling the ache of his head. Suddenly a face looked down at him. Izzy cried out in shock. 

"Shhh!" It was Tentomon. "You'll wake Mimi!" 

"Mimi?" Izzy looked around questioningly. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt too much, so he lay down and reached around with his hands. His questing fingers came in contact with soft hair. "What's she doing?" 

"She's sleeping. She's been watching you all day for the past two days. You did hit your head pretty hard," added Tentomon. "Why?" 

"I'm not sure. It could have something to do with you saving her life." 

"But I" Izzy fell silent. He had sort of liked that hug. And he did like her quite a lot Just then Matt and Sora looked down at him. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Similar to having a hole in the proximity of my head," groaned Izzy. Sora and Matt smiled. He'd be okay, if he was using big words already. 

"We'll leave you to sleep. Joe's on watch, if you need anything." They wandered over to the fire and lay down. Izzy dozed off for a while, his fingers lying on Mimi's hair. 

*** 

Izzy woke up again when Mimi woke at about midnight. He quickly moved his hand away and she sat up. 

"You're awake," she whispered. She was pretty by moonlight Izzy's thoughts wandered around. "Are you all right now?" "Yeah I feel better already." 

"Thank you for saving my life," she whispered. "I owe you one." 

"I'd do it again, any time." Boy she was pretty! 

"Look, um, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you when I hugged you" 

"No, it's okay. I I kinda liked it!' replied Izzy. "You really are very-" Izzy cut himself off short. "That is I mean You are" he stumbled over his words, embarrassed. Mimi just smiled, then, to Izzy's surprise, leaned down and kissed his cheek. Suddenly she was all embarrassed at what she just did and pulled away, bright red in the darkness. 

"I'm sorry, I just I mean" Now Mimi was lost for words. She went to move away but Izzy caught her hand and pulled her close and hugged her. Before they knew it, their lips had met and they were kissing passionately. 

"Prodigious," murmured Izzy. 

Sitting a small distance away, Joe was keeping watch. He saw what Izzy and Mimi were doing and didn't believe his eyes! He took off his glasses, cleaned them, then looked again. Nope, it was real. Or he was going insane. Yep, that was probably it. Finally he'd been driven insane.*** 

Myotismon sat in his ruined castle. He was annoyed. That that grrrrrr!!! Those Digi-destined hadn't seen the last of him! 

*** 

The Digi-destined stared at the castle. It was a wreck. Izzy stood a bit apart from the others. He knew that Myotismon wasn't beaten yet, but he would make sure he was. Personally. 

THE END!!! (Or is it? You'll have to wait and see!) 

AN= Hehehe! Digi like that? My sister and I created this story just episodes before we discovered the truth about Izzy's parent's death. Spooky huh? Anyhoo, please review! 

(P.S. I don't own Digimon but damn do I wish I did.) - Groovy Goma-Ness ~^_^~ 


End file.
